familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elizabeth
Elizabeth or Elisabeth is the Greek transliteration of the Hebrew name Elisheva, meaning "God's promise", "oath of God","awesome one", or "I am God’s daughter". Elizabeth and Elisabeth are the parent unit names of Lisa, Liza, Lilly, Lizzie, Liz, Beth, Betty, Ella, Elisa, Elise, and Eliza; Elsa, Bitsy, Betsy, Isabel, and Isabella are etymologically related variants. People Saints (with whom other Elizabeths are namesakes) *Elisabeth (Biblical person), the mother of John the Baptist *St. Elizabeth of Aragon, "Queen Saint Elizabeth" *St. Elisabeth of Hungary, the daughter of King Andrew II of Hungary *St. Elizabeth Ann Seton, the first canonized American saint *St. Elizabeth of Schönau *St. Elizabeth the Holy New Martyr (Princess Elisabeth of Hesse and by Rhine (1864–1918) Empresses * Elizabeth of Russia * Elisabeth of Bavaria, wife of Austrian Emperor Franz Joseph I, also known as Empress Elisabeth or "Sisi" * Elizabeth Alexeievna (Louise of Baden), wife of Tsar Alexander I of Russia; born as Princess Louise of Baden and took the name Elizaveta Alexeievna upon her conversion to the Russian Orthodox Church * Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon, as Empress of India, the wife of the King-Emperor George VI of the United Kingdom * Elisabeth Christine of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel, consort of Emperor Charles VI Queens regnant of England and the United Kingdom *Elizabeth I of England *Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom Belgian princess and queens consort *Princess Elisabeth of Belgium, oldest child of heir apparent Philippe of Belgium *Elisabeth of Bavaria (1876–1965), spouse of King Albert I of Belgium Many queens of various countries *''See'' Queen Elizabeth (disambiguation) for a partial listing. Other royal women *Elizabeth I of Bohemia, Bohemian princess and philosopher *Elizabeth of Bohemia, daughter of James VI&I of Scotland & England, the "Winter Queen" of Bohemia, and grandmother of George I of Great Britain *Elizabeth of York (1466–1503), the Queen Consort of King Henry VII of England *Elisabeth of Romania (1894–1956), the Queen Consort of King George II of Greece *Princess Elisabeth of Hesse-Darmstadt (1864-1918), Russian grand duchess and Orthodox matryr, wife of Grand Duke Sergei Alexandrovich of Russia and granddaughter of Queen Victoria *Princess Elizabeth of Yugoslavia *Princess Elizabeth of the United Kingdom (1770–1840), daughter of George III *Elizabeth Báthory (1560–1614), niece of the Polish King Stephen Báthory; Hungarian countess and murderess *Élisabeth de France (Elisabeth Philippine Marie Helene), sister of Louis XVI of France, also known as Madame Elisabeth Cuisine * Eliza Acton, full name Elizabeth Acton * Elizabeth Craig (chef) * Elizabeth David * Elizabeth Falkner Fictional characters * Elizabeth Bartlet, first daughter from The West Wing * Elizabeth Bennet from Pride and Prejudice * Elizabeth F. Beurling, a fictional character from the anime/manga series Strike Witches * Elizabeth Lavenza from Frankenstein * Liz Lemon, played by Tina Fey in the television series 30 Rock * Elizabeth "Beth" March, a character in Louisa May Alcott's novel Little Women * Elizabeth Effy Stonem, played by Kaya Scodelario in the e4 series Skins * Elizabeth Swann from the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy Other people * Miss Elizabeth (1960-2003; born Elizabeth Ann Hulette) American professional wrestling valet * Elizabeth Banks (born 1974), American actress * Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806–1861), English poet * Elisabeth Beresford (1926–2010), British writer * Elizabeth Berridge (actress) (born 1962), American actress * Elisabeth Brooks, (1951-1997), Canadian actress * Elisabeth Bykova, Soviet former Women's World Chess Champion * Elizabeth Collins, Canadian swimmer * Elizabeth Stamatina "Tina" Fey (born 1970), American actress, comedian, writer and producer * Elisabeth Fritzl, Austrian woman who was a victim of incest and imprisoned by her father * Elisabeth Hasselbeck (born 1977), American television personality * Elizabeth Marquardt, American writer * Elizabeth May, leader of the Green Party of Canada * Elizabeth Montgomery (1933–1995), American actress * Elisabeth Noelle-Neumann (1916–2010), German political scientist * Elizabeth Perkins (born 1960), American actress * Elisabeth Sladen (1946-2011), English actress * Elisabeth Soderstrom (1927–2009), Swedish singer * Elizabeth Spencer (soprano), American recording artist for Thomas Alva Edison * Elizabeth Stromeyer, possibly the only documented example of a person with eidetic memory * Elizabeth Taylor (1932-2011), Anglo-American Actress Ships * [[HMS Elizabeth|HMS Elizabeth]], various ships * Elisabeth (schooner), built in 1922 Places ;Australia *Elizabeth, South Australia *Elizabeth Reef ;South Africa *Port Elizabeth, Eastern Cape ;United States *Elizabeth, Colorado *Elizabeth, Illinois *Elizabeth, Indiana *Elizabeth, Louisiana *Elizabeth, Minnesota *Elizabeth, New Jersey (largest city with the name in the United States) *Elizabeth, Pennsylvania *Elizabeth, West Virginia *Elizabeth City, North Carolina *Elizabeth Islands, Massachusetts *Elizabethtown, Kentucky *Elizabethtown, North Carolina *Elizabeth Township, Pennsylvania (disambiguation) *Elizabethton, Tennessee *Elizabethtown (disambiguation) *Cape Elizabeth, Maine *Lake Elizabeth Township, Minnesota *St. Elizabeth, Missouri Media and entertainment ;Films and television series * ''Elizabeth R'' (TV series), 1971 * ''Elizabeth'' (telenovela), 1980 * ''Elizabeth'' (film), 1998 * ''Elizabeth I'' (TV miniseries), 2005 * ''Elizabethtown'' (film), 2005 * Elizabeth: The Golden Age, 2007 ;Stage * ''Elisabeth'' (musical), a Viennese German-language musical written by Michael Kunze and composed by Sylvester Levay, about the life of Elisabeth of Bavaria ;Songs *"Elizabeth" by Aiden *"Elisabeth" by Billy Gilman *"Elizabeth" by Catie Curtis *"Elisabeth" by Hansi Hinterseer *Elizabeth (Statler Brothers song) by The Statler Brothers *"Elizabeth" by Street Dogs *"Elizabeth" by Trading Yesterday ;Albums *Elisabeth (album), a 1990 album by Elisabeth Andreassen *''Elizabeth'' by Killah Priest ;Poems *"Elizabeth" by Edgar Alan Poe See also * }} Category:Place name disambiguation pages